psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology
* Description of subject matter covered: :From the website: ::Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, (a publication of APA Division 45: Society for the Psychological Study of Ethnic Minority Issues), seeks to publish theoretical, conceptual, research, and case study articles that promote the development of knowledge and understanding, application of psychological principles, and scholarly analysis of social–political forces affecting racial and ethnic minorities. ::Especially welcome are articles that advance the contributions of psychology in the understanding of issues related to people of color through research, including the development of appropriate research paradigms; promote the education and training of psychologists in matters regarding people of color, including the special issues relevant to the delivery of services to minority populations; and advance the accumulation of knowledge related to diversity and multiculturalism, with particular attention to the wider society and the formation of public policy. ::(Formerly Cultural Diversity and Mental Health) Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: APA page :::::---PsychNET * Submission details: * Publication frequency: Quarterly, beginning in January * Language: English * Cost: http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/cdp/pricing.aspx * Impact factor: coming in 2011 http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/cdp/index.aspx Full texts available online Volume 17 (2011) Volume 16 (2010) Volume 15 (2009) Volume 14 (2008) Volume 13 (2007) Volume 12 (2006) * David, E. J. R., & Okazaki, S. (2006). Colonial mentality: A review and recommendation for Filipino American psychology. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 12, 1-16. Full text * Hynie, M., Lalonde, R. N., & Lee, N. S. (2006). Parent-child value transmission among Chinese immigrants to North America: The case of traditional mate preferences. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 12, 230-244. Full text * Lee, M. R., Okazaki, S., & Yoo, H. C. (2006). Frequency and intensity of social anxiety in Asian Americans and European Americans. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 12, 291-351. Full text Volume 11 (2005) * Constantine, M. G., Kindaichi, M., Okazaki, S., Gainor, K. A., & Baden, A. L. (2005). A qualitative investigation of the cultural adjustment experiences of Asian international college women. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 11, 162-175. Full text Volume 10 (2004) * Smith, A., Lalonde, R. N., & Johnson, S. (2004). Serial migration and its implications: A retrospective analysis of the children of Caribbean immigrants. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 10, 107-122. Full text Volume 9 (2003) Volume 8 (2002) * Okazaki, S., Liu, J. F., Longworth, S. L., & Minn, J. Y. (2002). Asian American-White American differences in expressions of social anxiety: A replication and extension. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 8, 234-247. Full text Volume 7 (2001) * Abe-Kim, J., Okazaki, S., & Goto, S. (2001). Unidimensional versus multidimensional approaches to the assessment of acculturation for Asian American populations. Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology, 7, 232-246. Full text Volume 6 (2000) Volume 5 (1999) * 'Volumes 1 thru 4, '' was entitled, Cultural Diversity and Mental Health http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/journal/1077341X ''' Volume 4 (1998) Volume 3 (1997) Volume 2 (1996) Volume 1 (1995) Category:Journals Category:Cultural psychology journals